Obéissance
by RoseLc
Summary: Dans une angleterre du début du siècle contrôlée par la religion, et en plein bouleversement deux adolescents tentent de vivre leur amour...
1. 1 Obéissance

_Aucun_ personnage ne m'appartiens tout reviens à l'imagination de JK Rowling

 _Résumé:_

 _Dans une angleterre du début du siècle contrôlée par la religion, et en plein bouleversement deux adolescents tentent de vivre leur amour..._

Loutry St Chaspoule 1900-

-Pardonnez moi mon père j'ai péché

-Qu'avez vous fais ma fille

-J'ai eu des pensées malsaines envers une personne respectable

-Quelles étaient elles ?

-Il faut comprendre que je suis vraiment choquée que Poudlard devienne une école mixte. Je ne comprend pas le besoin, les filles avaient leur école et n'étaient pas en contact avec les jeune hommes. Maintenant on dit qu'ils vont partager la même classe, les mêmes couloirs et même les salles communes ! J'en ai donc voulu à Albus Dumbledore. Je m'en excuse donc mon père. Mais voyer vous je crains pour nos jeunes filles.

-Vos pensées étaient mauvaises certes mais justifiées. Je vous suis reconnaissant ma fille de vous préoccuper de la chasteté de nos jeunes filles. Ainsi exposées elles seront plus tentées par le péché et leur chasteté en est ainsi menacée.

-Je viens d'accoucher d'une petite fille et je crains pour elle. Si elle doit grandir dans un tel monde, que sera son avenir si elle pèche si elle ne trouve point de mari convenable. Mon père j'ai peur.

-Je vous rassure ma fille des émissaires seront présents dans l'école pour éviter touts rapprochement envers les jeunes gens.

Loutry St Chaspoule 1916-

Le jour se levait sur la campagne anglaise, le terrier était encore calme seule Molly Weasley commençait déjà à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ses enfants. Seuls restait Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny de ses 7 enfants. Bill était marié à une sorcière française Fleur et travaillait à la banque des sorciers, Charlie s'était également marié à une sorcière écossaise et travaillait à élevage de dragons en Roumanie, Percy travaillait au Ministère de la Magie entant qu'assistant personnel du Premier Ministre il était également promis à Pénélope Dauclaire, le mariage avait été arrangé car les deux familles étaient assez proches.

Molly pensait à a ses enfants, sa fierté, sa réussite, tous bien établis, respectant la religion, parfaits comme dans ses rêves, car pour Molly Weasley ne pas respecter la religion était le pire des crimes. Un bruit lui fit lever la tête, c'était Ron son plus jeune fils, réveillé surement par son appétit il était toujours le premier à descendre le matin.

-Bonjour maman

-Bonjour mon chéri, as tu fais ta prière ?

-Oui bien sur, Ginny fait la sienne

-Bien bien prend tu déjeuner et va vite te préparer il est déjà 9h nous partons dans une heure.

Aujourd'hui était la rentrée à Poudlard la 6eme pour Ron et 5eme pour Ginny. Malgrés la foule ils arrivèrent tout 3 à passer le portail magique inaperçu, les premiers wagons étaient ceux des garçons et les derniers réservés aux filles, tous étaient fait pour que les deux sexes ne puissent se mélanger en dehors de la surveillance. Molly salua chaleureusement les émissaires religieux chargés de surveiller les adolescents, leurs présence la rassurait grandement, elle craignait que Ginny, maintenant âgé de 15ans attire les regards et cherche à les attirer, elle ne se faisait aucun souçi pour Ron, trop obéissant seulement attiré par le quidditch et la nourriture. Si seulement elle savait…

 _Voilà vous venez de lire le premier chapitre de ma première histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plu et mettez moi en commentaire ce que je devrais améliorer. C'est une histoire qui me tient vraiment à coeur donc ça me ferait énormément plaisir !_


	2. 2 Train

Je suis désolé pour l'attente j'étais partis en vacances et donc pas beaucoup d'internet et en plus aujourd'hui j'ai découvert que j'avais supprimé par erreur tous mes chapitres d'avances ! Donc je dois tout réécrire, mais voilà j'espère que ça vous plairait et n'oublier pas de poster un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

A peine entrée dans son compartiment Ron prétexta une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour se rendre à l'endroit habituel. Au tout devant du train juste avant le chauffeur se trouvait une sorte de sas, tout le monde semblait ignorer son existence, personne ne s'était surement risqué en dehors de la surveillance religieuse que représentait les émissaires. Heureusement Ron était préfets le mettant automatiquement en dehors de tous soupons, les préfets étaient des élèves choisis pour diriger leurs groupe et seconder les émissaires, sélectionner soigneusement parmis les meilleurs, les plus sages et pieux. Enfin arrivé Ron l'attendit, au bout de 5min il entendit du mouvement, sur ses gardes il craignait d'être découverts, même si il risquait peu, il voulait éviter d'être remarqué, la porte s'ouvrit lentement…

-BOUHHH

-Ahh, Hermione ! Ne me fait plus jamais ça j'ai cru que c'était un des ces vieux bigots

-Chuut Ron quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre…

Il la prit dans ses bras et commenca déjà à l'embrasser dans le cou

-M'en fous t'en que je suis avec toi

-Enfin Ron tu ne m'as pas vu pendant 2 mois et tu cherches déjà à abuser de moi

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête

-Abusé ! Hemione je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse la plupart du temps

-Comment osez vous Mr Weasley d'accuser une demoiselle de pareils péchés !

-C'est parce que vous êtes très vicieuse Lady Granger…

Elle le fit taire en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ron était au paradis. Incapable de bouger, de penser même, il savourait chacun des gestes, chacun des baisers prodigués par la femme qu'il aimait. Lentement, délicieusement lentement, sa bouche descendit, couvrant de baiser son cou, sa gorge, son torse puissant, avant de suivre le chemin de duvet roux qui menait de son ventre musclé à son bas ventre.

Le visage d'Hermione se trouva bientôt à quelques centimètres du membre de son amant.

Elle s'amusa à souffler doucement dessus, le faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Puis, elle s'humecta les lèvres et déposa sur le gland un léger baiser, bientôt suivi par de nombreux autres. Avec hésitation, elle commença à le lécher de haut en bas comme une sucette, goûtant la peau tendre et marbrée. Le goût en était salé et musqué, pas désagréable du tout.

S'étonnant elle-même de sa propre audace, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir le bout de son sexe. Encouragé par les gémissements de plaisir de Ron, sa main entama un nouveau va et viens, accompagnant le mouvement de sa bouche.

Hermione sentit deux mains puissantes lui retirer ses vêtements, avant de parcourir consciencieusement ses fesses. Elle poussa un cri étouffé lorsque les doigts de son amant commencèrent à la caresser entre les jambes, s'insinuant avec douceur dans son intimité. Stimulée par ce nouveau contact, elle redoubla d'ardeur, le prenant presque entièrement dans sa bouche.

Ivre d'extase, Ron brûlait de rendre à la jeune fille tout ce plaisir qu'elle était en train de lui donner.

Instinctivement, il attrapa ses cuisses et la fit pivoter, plaçant ses jambes délicates de chaque coté de sa tête.

Il regarda avec envie cet endroit magnifique et secret qui s'offrait à sa vue, à peine masqué par une fine toison.

Il recommença à la caresser, épousant du doigt les contours de ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce petit bouton de chair qui pointait entre les boucles brunes et qu'il s'amusa à titiller, faisant exploser milles sensations délicieuses dans le ventre de sa partenaire.

De surprise, Hermione se cambra, le prenant totalement dans sa bouche, pour le plus grand plaisir du garçon.

La sensation était si intense, qu'il faillit exploser, mais il se retint à grande peine. Il ne voulait pas s'autoriser à venir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu elle aussi son plaisir.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et commença timidement à donner de petits coups de langue. Elle avait une saveur de miel, douce et sucrée qui lui plut immédiatement. Hermione pour sa part, se cambrait de plus belle, tout en gémissant de plaisir.

Ce fut comme un jeu entre eux : à celui qui arriverait le premier à rende l'autre fou de plaisir.

La bouche et sa main d'Hermione allait et venait autour de son membre turgescent, sa langue s'activant pour le stimuler le plus possible. De temps en temps, elle le laissait ressortir pour le lécher consciencieusement sur toute sa longueur.

Pendant ce temps, Ron parcourait son intimité de sa langue, insinuant de temps à autre un doigt entre ses lèvres, suçant, mordillant le petit bouton de chair jusqu'à la rendre à moitié folle.

Chacun d'eux semblait sentir instinctivement ce qui donnerait le plus de plaisir à l'autre.

Dans une inspiration soudaine, elle descendit sa main libre jusqu'à ses bourses, qu'elle pressa doucement.

Pour Ron, ce fut le coup de grâce. Son membre fut agité de pulsations rapides et elle sentit un liquide chaud et salé se répandre dans sa bouche par jets successifs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit son propre orgasme monter en elle, comme une gigantesque vague d'extase instoppable. Elle refoula ses gémissements afin de pas attirer l'attention,elle s'effondra sur lui, pantelante.

Elle vint se lover dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, blottis tendrement l'un contre l'autre, savourant leur complicité silencieuse. Chaqu'un profitait de ce moment sachant très bien qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre ainsi avant longtemps.

-Hermione que se passera t'il si nos parents apprennent pour nous ?

-Ooh déjà la rentrée et tu aborde les sujets fâcheux !

Elle se redressa et commenca à se rhabiller,

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je me rhabille

-Ahah très drôle j'avais remarqué, tu veux pas rester ?

-Si tu veux qu'on reste en vie tu ferais mieux de faire de même, notre absence commence à se faire longue ne nous faisons pas remarquer.

-Et si on nous découvre ?

-Eh bien tu viens chez moi, mes parents s'en fichent de mes fréquentations je t'ais déjà raconté

-Oui bien sûr, tes merveilleux riches parents moldus qui ne te surveille pas

Hermione se retourna vivement, agacée par les propos de son amant.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Mon père passe son temps au Parlement avec la guerre et ma mère défend la cause des femmes à plein temps maintenant. Je suis pratiquement tout seule avec mes dames de compagnies toute la journée

-Ohh ma pauvre, seule dans ta belle demeure de Belgravia en plein Londres avec une bourse qui équivaut à peut près au double des revenus de ma famille, comme ça doit être dur !

-Je n'étais pas à Belgravia, j'étais à..

-Attend laisse moi deviner Paris ? New York ?

-Ne sois pas stupide j'étais à Bath, moins dangereux et plus calme

-J'oublie souvent que les moldus sont en guerre

-Aller rhabille toi, je n'ais pas envie de parler de ça.

-Tu m'aide ? dit il avec un sourire suggestif

Hermione s'approcha doucement, d'une démarche féline, humectant ses lèvres, elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques cm…Quand elle se détourna soudainement.

-Ahh tu me tortures !

Un sourire en coin elle disparue dans le battement de la porte

* * *

Review now guys !


End file.
